


Shampoo

by ry_996



Series: Daily Life in The Garden of Eden [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: “ohii-san, you smelled nice”Who knows one careless comment actually can create chaos in this small room?





	Shampoo

“ohii-san, you smelled nice”

  


Who knows one careless comment actually can create chaos in this small room?--honestly? Jun know about it but he somehow always end up blurting his comment unconsciously.

 

.

 

He was just watching tv. Basically checking their performance in Msute last week, when hiyori-who just done taking a bath suddenly sit next to him and lay his head down to jun's lap while playing with bloody mary.

 

"Ohii-san.." Jun sighed, He have his big urge to just push that heavy head away, it makes him annoyed because hiyori's hair make his pants wet. But he cant do that because hiyori brought bloody mary with him. Beside, his words will never reach a hiyori and he don't want to hurt the puppy. in the end jun just let hiyori do what he want.

 

“jun-kun jun-kun!!!” oh my.. thats sounds like the beginning of mess.

 

\--as he thought, hiyori suddenly jumped. he is on his knees next to jun and now showing bloody mary's paws to his face. Too close actually for him to see “Look her paw is so soft uuu, she is super cute like super duper cute like me”

 

“u...huh..i know" he try to push hiyori's hand away "please get away ohii-san im doing work here”

 

Hiyori pouts “huh you can do the review later. Look look bloody mary is now fat because you never jog with her again” he said with a sad tone then starting a baby talk to the puppy “right un… jun-kun is cheating on us.. he love the snake more. He listen to the snake more than me! un. Hiyori is also sad. This is a foul weather!”

 

Hiyori keep saying that and trying to block jun's view from the tv. Making jun try to go further away but then realized he is cornered. That's exactly when bloody mary struggled from hiyori's hand. She jumped to jun's lap then run away making her owner who is losing his balance fall right to jun's body. Hiyori didn't get to save himself but atleast thankfully jun catch him before his head hit the vase--thanks to that now jun is hugging hiyori in awkward position

 

“uh.. jun-kun..--” as usual that boy is about to complain everything again if jun didn't suddenly grabbed him even closer. And sniffs to his hair which make hiyori trembled.

 

“ohii-san” Jun's lips is so close to hiyori's ear that hiyori just tensed up there as he couldn't react more of that deep breathy voice “you smelled nice”--

 

“....” what is it?! Hiyori can feel his face become heated. He never really say it but he always love jun's voice and honestly every time they did recording. That very exact time when they need to re-check the voice quality without MR, hiyori needs to actually turn down the volume if he dont want to suddenly letting out strange noises when jun's voice attacked his sensitive ear. “j...j..jun-kun..ngh..can you let me--”

 

“did you use my shampoo? Haha is it because i told you your shampoo smells odd? Hahaha ohiisan you're sometimes too innocent”

 

before this story end up in another rating the usual clueless jun-kun throw another comment that actually makes the tension become more strange--but thats enough to make hiyori slap his red face and actually push jun down. Looking extra angry he moved and pinned both jun's wrist down as his red face getting so close to jun's face

 

“so ruuuude! Its not your shampoo stupid! And i'm changing it because my hair stylist told so! Don't act so high and mighty when you. know. Nothing. Know your place even a bit slave-kun” he managed to use his  annoyed tone but that red face cant lie. Hiyori let jun go then he pick bloody mary up “im jogging with her. Don't find me!” He said out loud and let the door closed with a loud bang.

  


“...” jun just staring at the door blankly and massaging his waist. What was that. Why he is so angry?

 

He hold both his cheeks because he feels hot. “huh.. the aircon is 20° though…” he put back of his hand on his own forehead. He dont think he catch cold but why his face is really hot?.

 

When he close his eyes, suddenly he only see that hiyori's red face again. Hiyori was angry but in same time he sounds.. cute? Jun shakes his head. What is he thinking?? Is he hallucinating?? Huh.. maybe he should call ibara about getting a doctor. It will be bad if hiyori also catching flu.

  


.

 

.

 

.

 

“yes idiot you're catching sickness. A strange and terrible sickness that i can't even say the name because it makes my ass itch just to think about it. So freaking stop calling me in the middle of night and bring denka back because if he really catching cold i will kill you. you two have important schedule tomorrow!!!” ibara about to throw his phone when nagisa show up in his bunny apron with a cup of tea on his hand “kakka… i know you like the apron so much but no one wear apron to make tea. Beside you should just tell me to do that..what if you get burned again”

 

Nagisa blinks and just put the tea cup to table before he sit next to ibara “is hiyori alright.. you talked to jun right? I heard about sickness.. did they sick? Cant we visit them?”

 

If its still work time, usually ibara will trying hard to keep up with the formal respond but now he just facepalmed and sighed loudly “no kakka.. denka is fine. Jun is just being an idiot like usual…. Hhh…” talking about those two clueless love birds always make ibara stressed. he look at nagisa's hair which already looks shining and fluffy. Tempting him hard as if it offering the comfort to him.“can i braid your hair?”

 

Nagisa tilt his head “are you okay?.. sure though”

 

Ibara smiled and getting the tools that he love a lot “im okay~ your apron make me want to make a bunny braid~”

 

Nagisa sips his tea then chuckles “right right. Hiyori bought me this. Its really cute right?”

 

“without doubt kakka!”

 


End file.
